villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zuni Fetish Doll
The Zuni Fetish Doll is an evil spirit and the main antagonist of the Trilogy of Terror story known as "Amelia". He was voiced by the late . History In the story, the Zuni Fetish Doll is an African demon trapped within a small doll resembling a fearsome tribesman (in reality the Zuni were Native American, regardless of this the demonic doll remains a popular villain to fans of horror). When Amelia recieves the creature, it has a special binding to prevent the evil spirit from awakening but in typical horror style these bindings go missing and the unfortunate Amelia finds herself pursued around her own home by a relentless killing machine in the form of "He Who Kills". Despite the Zuni Fetish Doll being so small, he was vicious, uncaring, traitorous, bloodthirsty, aggressive, and murderous beyond measure, continually seeking Amelia out and attempting to murder her - eventually Amelia manages to trap the monster in an oven and sets it alight, thinking she had defeated the demon once and for all.. Yet in a surprise twist Amelia soon finds out to her horror that the Zuni Fetish Doll is not so easily defeated as the evil spirit simply possesses her instead: the story ending with a possessed Amelia calling her mother over and waiting menacingly with a knife as she grins to reveal a mouth full of sharp fangs.. He came back in the sequel, He Who Kills. After finding the double homicide of Amelia and her mother from the first movie with the doll at the scene, the local police drop off the doll to local Dr. Simpson (Lysette Anthony). As she begins to examine the doll she learns that the doll comes to life when a gold chain is removed from his neck and that the doll has a desire for flesh. It also seems to regenerate (the idea itself initially laughable to both Dr. Simpson and her assistant) as when she chips away the charred wood, the doll seems to be brand new. After a quick pizza break, she discovers the doll missing. One of the officers investigates the surrounding museum, only to be shot down by an arrow from one of the exhibits, courtesy of the doll. After minutes of looking, she finds the doll attacking and running towards her with a lab knife as a weapon. Now Dr. Simpson is all alone in a large museum with a tiny killer on the loose. Much like the first movie, Dr. Simpson catches the doll in a brief case, giving her time to try to reach her keys. As the doll cuts through the case, Dr. Simpson tries twice to grab the knife, only to get cut as in the first film. The doll eventually breaks through, meeting the stabbing force of a screwdriver-like object from Dr. Simpson. Making the same mistake as the first movie's protagonist, Dr. Simpson opens the briefcase to be bitten ferociously by the doll. She eventually regains control, and tosses the doll into a large rectangular container of sulfuric acid. As the doll comes to a halt in its motion, Dr. Simpson goes to grab tongs in an attempt to remove the doll, only to be possessed by He Who Kills, the spirit inhabiting the doll. Later on, she kills her date with the same axe she tried to use against the doll. Category:Fictionalized Category:Live Action Villains Category:Demon Category:Possessor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mute Category:Greedy Category:Possessed Objects Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Horror Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Paranormal Category:Magic